Fiction to Come? The MegaDrabble
by Chyna Fox
Summary: A series of unpublished fiction I've written through the years. AU/AR/Canon, many choices! They are not finished. Some of them will soon become completed, some of them will only go as far as this. You have been warned! :


Hey guys! So this is something new I'm trying. I know, I'm supposed to be sending out the next part of Forsaken, and that will come, but I haven't been home for a week. Work took me out of town, so I don't have the files on my computer to work with.  
These are going to be a collection of partly written stories that I have. Kinda like drabbles, just a little longer. I am *always* writing, but 90% of what I write never sees the light of day. So, this is why I doing this. I'm not sure if I should finish these stories or not, but I thought maybe some of you would be entertained.

Chyna

**_In this one, Buffy just recently graduated college among the top of her class. She's always wanted to be a professional writer and just found a way to put her foot in the door. Her brothers very successful friend, Angelus O'Connor. He's a Mergers and Acquisitions genius and he's looking for an assistant. She's known him her entire life and got along well, though, he thinks she's uptight and she thinks he's a trust fund baby. Secretly, they've always had a crush on each other that they would never even think of acting on. Wackiness insues. :)_**

"You are a liar!"

Angelus looked up from his paperwork to see his intern glaring at him, "Robert, I'm going to have to call you back."

He hung up the phone and looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"You're a liar!" She stepped closer to him, "You told me that I was the most qualified, with the best credentials! You said that this was an equal opportunity work place!"

She smacked her hand against his expensive wooden desk,"So *why* is that the big tittied, dim-wit got the job?"

Angelus gave a slow, cocky grin to his best friend's sister, "Are you jealous?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Jealous?! I'm pissed that you would look me in the eyes and lie to me!"

"I didn't lie to you, Buffy."

"Then how do you explains Harmony Kendall, the class of 2008 idiot, getting the job?"

He shook his head, amused by the un-intimidated 19 year old, "While she may have gotten a job, she is not my assistant. That position has already been filled."

"Oh." She took in many emotions with his words. Embarrassment, relief, but most of all, disappointment. She didn't get the job, "Fudge."

Angelus smirked again at her use of a 'curse' word, "I find your passion to come face me at my office...endearing. But, the next time I was expecting to talk to you was over the phone."

Her face scrunched slightly in confusion, "Over the phone?"

"To ask if Monday was too soon for you to start."

Her eyes widened again, "You mean- I-I got the job??"

He simply nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh my God." She sighed, excitedly, but then realized how she had behaved only minutes ago, "Um...I have the job even after..."

"Yes, even after. I was telling the truth...you are the most qualified." He picked up his phone and began dialing numbers. Without looking back up he spoke again, "9am, Monday morning...and wear something nice."

***

Her buzzer went off. Again.

"Buffy! I need you in here."

She sighed and prepare herself for another yell-fest from her over critical boss. She slowly trekked into his office.

"Yes, Angelus?" She never found it strange that they addressed each other by first names. Angelus insisted upon it, not wanting a feeling a power difference.

"Are you the one responsible for reporting the Jacob's acquisition?"

Buffy stared at the laminated folder of papers in his hand. She felt her throat swallow involuntarily and stepped closer to the intimidating man. "Y-y...yes. That is my work."

He tore his deep gaze from her and looked to the report, then looked at her again. "You're amazing. You are fucking amazing."

His words threw her. She had never heard Angelus curse, let alone give anyone praise. "Um...?"

He tossed the papers down and then stood in front of this desk, "Come, sit. I need to discuss something with you."

Still wary of his sudden and different emotions, she sat down cautiously.

"I have a very, very important thesis to write on the infamous Truman and Perry account. There's going to be a conference. At which, I will be reading it. Aloud. To everyone. They want to know how I did it."

He sat down next to her and gave her an almost nervous glance, "And I need you to help me write it."

***

Buffy stared at the giant screen in front of her in shock. He was giving her almost full credit for the thesis she wrote. Though,morally, it's what should be done, it was incredibly uncommon for it to happen in their business.

But there her name was. Right next to Angelus'. She twisted in her seat to look at him, "Why?"

His eyes twinkled as he saw her response, "Because most of this is your doing." He looked up as someone was waving for him to come on the stage. He grabbed her hand and stood, "You ready?"

She resisted him and stayed seated, "Ready for what?"

He gripped her hand tighter, "I am responsible for handling the account, for working with Truman. However, without you, I'd have been a babbling idiot. I have to introduce my writer."

***

"Good going, Summers."

Buffy whipped around to face the raven haired beauty that addressed her. "Faith. What are you talking about?"

Faith gave a deliciously sinful grin to her coworker, "Oh, don't play coy. Everyone already knows."

The blond scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about? Who knows what?"

"That you're our hero! Though, when I fucked the big guy, I never got anywhere near as much as you."

A look of horrified shock appeared on her face. She didn't know what bothered her most: that everyone though she slept with Angelus for the job or that Faith had slept him. She settled for both. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"C'mon B! Don't play the shame card! You're fucking awesome! I think I'm proud." Faith turned and began to walk away.

Buffy grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, "I am not having sex with him, Faith."

The dark haired girl studied her pseudo-friends face, "Oh...well that's good...I guess. Either way, maybe you should tell Cordelia to close her big flappy mouth. She's the one that told everyone."

By now Buffy's eyes were filled with frustrated tears,"Cordelia..."

"B, it's five by five! Don't worry about it. The boss man is hot! There's no shame in that game! I mean, if it were true..." She still didn't look totally convinced.

"Well, it's not! I am a talented writer and I work very hard for everything. She is not going to take that away from me."

Faith watched the agitated blonde stalk off from the room. She smiled again, "Damn, B. Maybe you're not such a princess afterall."

***

Ok, hope you liked it. I have more of this on my computer at home, plus several other snippets I'm going to upload. How you guys enjoy this little 'series'!

Chy


End file.
